Crootch language
The Crootch,' Krotol '''or' Krozol''' language (baazdul Krotol''' / бааздул Кротоль https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Phonetic_Alphabet ba:zduɫ krotol or ''baazdul Krozol' / бааздул Крозоль '''krozol) is the main language of Crootchistan. The language is also widely used in El Kadsre and has a minority of speakers in Venezuela, the Russian Republick of Karelia, and Pansaura. It is very far related to the Basque language, but, in general, the language is not similar to any existing language, especially in its sounding. * Speaking example –https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RFxA2eSnRvmWZKimb1TiuN3n_v35YcmF/view?usp=sharing The Crootch language uses a complicated system of tenses and cases and its grammar is very not typical for an European language as well as the grammar of the Basque language. The language almost does not have borrowings and does not have articles at all. It also has no genders. Stressing in the language is not stabil. The order of words in the sentences is "free", therefore the words in the sentences can stay in any order (but still with some rules); as in English, in the Crootch sentences can be only one negation (although sometimes more than one negation can appear). Crootch is an agglutinative language, what means that different suffixes and endings can seriously change the meanings of the words. The names of the language The original name ''Krotol''' / '''Кротоль comes from the Crootch word kroozo, meaning "a spirit". Another acceptable and equal variant of this name is Krozol'' ''/ ''Крозоль. In order to make the word ''Krotol' to mean particularly the language (since this word can be added to mean any Crootch thing, for example, the Crootch culture (Krotol' nasharuga)), the word baazdul, meaning "a language", is frequently added. In English the language is officially called "Crootch kʁut͡ʃ", although the names "the Krotol language" and "the Krozol language" are absolutely acceptable for using as well; in German – die Krutische Sprache; in Basque – Krutsiera,'' approximate pronunciation – krut͡ʃiɛra; in Russian – кручский язык (''kruchskiy yazyk jazɨk); in Czech and Slovak – kručina; in Slovenian – kruščina; in Bulgarian / Macedonian – кручски език (kruchski ezik, Bg.) / jазик'' (''yazik, M.); in Serbian / Croatian / Bosnian / Montenegrin – кручски jезик (kruchski jezik, Sr.) / krućski jezik ''(the others); in Ukrainian – кручська мова (''kruchs'ka mova); in Polish – język krócki,'' there is a Polish saying "''Język krócki, nie krótki, ale okrutny", meaning "The Crootch tongue, not short but cruel"; in Romanian – limba crozolă ''krozolə or ''limba krocilă krot͡ʃilə; in Moldovan – языка крозалэ (yazyka krozale) or языка крочалэ (yazyka krochale); in Turkish – kruça; in Azerbaijani – kruca krudʒa; in Kazakh – кротол тілі (krotol tili); in Arabic – ال كروتول karutul; in Navajo – Łichííʼ Bizaad piza:t "the red language", the Navajo name can have two meanings: either they described this way that the language is unclear for them (the same way the Sioux described the Cheyenne language naming it "red") or they meant that the language is beautiful (for example, in Russian the word "красивый ("beautiful")" came from the word "красный ("red")"; in Cherokee – ᎤᎦᎾᏩ Ꭶ⁠Ꮼ⁠Ꮒ⁠Ꭿ⁠Ꮝ⁠Ꮧ (uganawa gawonihisdi, lit.: "The warm language"); in the Aztec languages – kxotatolli. in the Quechuan language – Krochva Simi; in Spanish – krucho ''or la idioma krucho''; in Portuguese – kruito krujtu; in Italian – Krocio; in French – krutchais kʁut͡ʃɛ; in Latin – lingua Krotol; in Greek – κρότολκα (krotolka); in Hungarian – krucs nyelv ''ɲjelv; in Japanese – クルチ語 (''kuruchi-go); in Korean – 크로치어 (approximately: krut͡ʃo:); in Chinese – 高兹語 (Gāo zī yǔ); in Vietnamese – tiếng cuchũng; in Thai – ภาษากรดชิง (approximately – pasaa krochiing); in Indonesian and Malaysian – Bahasa Krucia ''krut͡ʃia; in Icelandic and Swedish – ''kruska; in Faroese – krokist krot͡ʃist; in Norwegian – krusk; in Danish – Krutjask kʁut͡ʃɛsk; in Finnish and Estonian – kruchka kieli ''(Fin.) ''/ keel ''(Est.); in Greenlandic – ''Krotsisut; in Dutch and Afrikaans – kroozols; in Hindi – क्रोटोल krotoɫ; in Tamil – கொரொடோல் மொழி (korotool mozhi); in Telugu – కోరొటోల్ (koorottool); in Welsh – crysiaeg kroʃɑːɡ; in Irish and Scottish Gaelic – An Krósís ''(Ir.) / ''An Kròsìs (Sc.), approximate pronunciation'' – kɾo:ʃi:s; in Zulu – ''isiKhotol; in Swahili – Kikrochili; in Latvian – Krotolu valoda; in Lithuanian – Krotolų kalba; in Tagalog / Filipino – Wikang Krotes; in Northern Sami – Kruotagiella; in Armenian – Կրօերէն (Kroyeren); in Georgian – ქროჩული (krochuli); in Albanian – gjuha krotole; in Maori – te reo Kroto. Words and sounds '''Lexicon There are almost no borrowings in the language; the words are often made by connecting roots, for example, balgoozvul ("computer") is made of balza ("to know") and goozvul ("an apparat, a device"). See: https://dreamfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Vocabulary_of_the_Crootch_language Syntax The order of the words in the Crootch sentences is free (words can stay in almost any possible order), except for some rules like, for example, norha – "to be" always stands at the end of a Crootch sentence (although in songs it can be often ignored). In the complicated sentences it is not needed to repeat du and duk (see the "Present Perfect" section) at the end of every part – it is allowed to put only one duk to the end of any complicated sentence: Eyeśi ruylung dzou, evarhum reylung duk rujlung dzou, ɛvaʁum rɛjlung duk – "When the brother had gone, the sister has come". Alphabet and Phonetic ''' '' The five vowels have their long analogues. There are no cases when a long vowel can change the word's meaning so ignoring the long vowels never makes understanding of the speech harder. Some of the consonants can be long too (gemination) and sometimes it can change the word's meaning: falguu'd'um ("about the cave") – falgu'dd'um ("with the cave"). The letters and the sounds: a – /a/ – like in "f'A'''ther", an example: 'a'''k ak – "a house"; aa – /a:/, an example: n'''aa'k'' na:k – "to eat"; b – /b/ – like in "B'omb", an example: ''shi'b'o'' ʂibo – "ready"; ch – /t͡ʃ/ – like in "'CH'''eck", an example: ''ch'ungu t͡ʃungu – "small, little"; c – /t͡s/ – like in "si'TS'", an example: mi'c'uyoki mit͡sujoki – "new"; d – /d/ – like in "D'a'D", an example: d'''oor do:r – "music"; dz – /dz/ – does not exist in English, an example: ''dz'ou dzou – "when"; dd – /d:/, an example: baza'dd'ukun bazad:ukun – "a situation, a location"; f – /f/ – like in "F'''ive", an example: ''f'achung fat͡ʃung – "a bit, a little"; g – /ɡ/ – like in "G'''old", an example: ''g'oondzu go:ndzu – "soon"; e – /ɛ/ – like in "h'E'''lp", an example: ''dz'e'vug dzɛvug – "a part"; ee – /ɛ:/, an example: vichin'ee'ki vit͡ʃinɛ:ki – "courageous, brave"; ye – /je/ – like in "YE's", an example: ''l'ye'achuga ljeat͡ʃuga – "to find"; k – /k/ – like in "'K'no'''CK", an example: '''K'ao?'' kao – "What?"; kk – /k:/, an example: ro'kk'uon rok:uon – "a problem"; l – /ɫ/ – like in "'L'et", an example: morshe'l morʂɛɫ – "dangerous, risky"; l' – /l soft/ – like in "p'L'''ease", an example: ''ashage'l''' aʂagɛl – "beautiful"; ll –/l/ – Hungarian L'', does not exist in English, an example: ''shigi'll'' ʂigil – "morning"; o – /o/ – like in "l'O'''t", an example: ''tukut'o'ru tukutoru – "happy"; oo – /o:/, an example: m'''oo'kh'' mo:x – "a reason"; u – /u/ – like in "g'OO'se", an example: M'''u'r'u'''t! murut – "Hi!"; uu – /u:/, an example: gel'vet'uu'ka gɛlvɛtu:ka – "to match (something)"; p – /p/ – like in "P'ack", an example: ''kshauri'p'' kʂaurip – "a lizard"; rh – /ʁ/ – similar to the English "r", this "r" is not sonant, an example: na'rh'u'' naʁu – "to do"; r – /r, r̥/ – sonant "r", does not exist in English, an example: 'r'''ou rou – "I (the pronoun)"; rr – /r:, r̥/, an example: chorron t͡ʃor:on – "bad"; s – /s/ – like in "S'''ick", an example: ''s'arhami saʁami – "to understand"; ss – /s:/, an example: runa'ss'a'' runas:a – "to mature"; sh – /ʂ/ – like in "'SH'arp", an example: 'sh'aal'' ʂa:ɫ – "night"; ś – /ɕɕ/ – like in "SH'''eer", an example: ''ś'yorgel' ɕɕjorgɛl – "pleasant"; kh – /x/ – like in "lo'CH'", an example: tumunza'kh'' tumunzax – "fear, dread, a phobia"; khl – /ɬ/ – Welsh LL, does not exist in English, an example: ''khl'eyn ɬɛjn – "autumn"; t – /t/ – like in "T'''ake", an example: ''t'oiva tojva – "to have"; tt – /t:/, an example: chuku'tt'u'' t͡ʃukut:u – "enough", ''chuku't-t'a ''t͡ʃukut:a – "not enough"; m – /m/ – like in "'M'ock", an example: 'm'''urhichi muʁit͡ʃi – "to like (something)"; n – /n/ – like in "N'ot", an example: ''she'n'aki ʂɛnaki – "to control"; n' – /ɲ/ – does not exist in English, Spanish ñ'', an example: ''kishi'n'yaki'' kiʂiɲjaki – "these days, currently, today"; nn – /n:/, an example: e'''nn'a'' ɛn:a – "real"; y – /j/ – like in "to'Y'", an example: cakhe'y'rhu – "a soul"; i – /[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_front_unrounded_vowel i, j/ – like in "k'I'''dney", examples: 'i'''n in – "it", ve'i'ga vɛjga – "to want, to wish (to do something)"; ii – /i:/, an example: nas'ii'tka nasi:tka – "approximately, nearly, cirka"; v – /v/ – like in "V'''isit", an example ''v'iaguk viaguk – "a thing, an object (material)"; vv – /v:/, an example: sa'vv'aku sav:aku – "a flower"; z – /z/ – like in "qui'Z'", an example: doval'z'ag dovaɫzag – "to approve"; zh – /ʐ/ – like in "plea'S'''ure",' 'an example:' '''ki'zh'minyogel' kiʐminjogɛl – "sudden, unexpected"; J j – /dʒ/ – like in "J'''oy", an example: ''j'ala ''dʒala – "crazy, insane"; ' – /ʕ/, an example: ''na'achiika naʕat͡ʃi:ka – "to agree". A Cyrillic adaptation for the Crootch language is below: а – a; аа – аа; б – b; ч – ch; ц – c; д – d; дд – dd; дз – dz; ф – f; г – g; э – e; ээ – ee; е – ye; к – k; кк – kk; л – l; ль or љ – l'; лл – ll; o – o; oo – oo; у – u; уу – uu; п – p; ' or թ – rh; р – r; рр – rr; с – s; сс – ss; щ – ś; ш – sh; х – kh; хл or ԓ – khl; т – t; тт – tt; м – m; н – n; нн – nn; нь or њ – n'; й – y; и – i; ии – ii; в – v; вв – vv; з – z; ж – zh; дж or ђ – j; ё – yo; я – ya; ъ – ' (ʕ). Suffixes Some suffixes can indicate what kind of word the noun is, for example, the suffix ''-ug- ''indicates that the word means an occupation: kolka ("evil (noun)") – kolt'ug'' ("a villain"); suvanekha ("to use") – suvan'ug'' ("an user"); toiva ("to have") – toiv'ug'' ("an owner"); undratoiva ("to work") – undratoiv'ug'' ("a worker") etc. The suffix ''-ak- ''indicates that the noun is a building: ikachi ("to learn") – ikachi'ak'' ("a school"); kosheda ("to create, to make") – koshe'ak'' ("a factory"); frozug (as you can see, the suffix -''ug-'' is also sometimes used with not only the words related to people; "a book") – frozu'ak'' ("a library") etc. The suffix ''-faik-'' means that the word is some space or a hall: iklaash ("cold") – iklaash'faik'' ("a fridge"); dool ("rest") – dool'faik'' ("a bedroom"); naak ("to eat") – naak'faik'' ("a kitchen"); ikachi ("to learn") – ikachi'faik'' ("a classroom") etc. The suffixes ''-uk-'', ''-z-'' and ''-az-'' often mean gerunds: shodvagolzag ("to understand") – shodvagolz'uk'' ("understanding", compare to shodvagolzug which means "a man who understands, a companion"); korva ("to sing") – korva'z'' ("singing"); dzoshum ("to close") – dzoshum'az'' ("a closing") etc. Phrases Crootch phrases are listed below. * Bai ''/ ''Chea – "Yes / Yeah". * Ta – "No". * Kao nin? / Kao na? – "What is this / that / it?". * Kao ninnu? – "What are these?". * Kao inka? – "What was that?". * Noshega rou ... ''– "My name is ... (literally: "I call myself")". * ''Toidzo... – "I am (age) old". * Kao nekium? – "What about you?". * Ni-gel'ved / Gel'vedya ''/ ''Kissa ''(literally, this word means "joy" or "fun") – "Alright / OK / I am satisfied with that". * ''Enneya? – "Really?". * Enneya ta – "Not really". * Shegamita rou Krotol'-do / Shegamita rou Krote ''– "I do not speak Crootch". * ''Shegami rou tarhen Englatol'-do / Shegami rou tarhven Englate – "I can speak only English". * Ni-maakhgel' nokhlucen / Ni-maakhgel'-shot – "Shame / I feel sorry for you / I am sorry". * Shigo – "There is need to (if this word is used with pronouns, then the pronouns stay in Dative)". * Tashigo – "There is no need to". * Seigo ''– "One can / One may". * ''Taseigo – "One cannot / One may not". * Baldzota – ''"I do not know (only when you was asked, for example, where is a WC near or whatever; it means knowledge not about things in general)".'' * Inum baldzo / Ni-baldzo – "I know what you mean; I already heard this". * Cheango ''/ ''chogiliizhen ''/ ''dagongo / makhel'teve ''– "For sure / certainly / exactly / definitely". * ''Murut! – "Hi! Hey!". * Murukatoru! – ''"Hello! / Greetings!". * ''Ni-śyorgel' a-ikushi neki ''– "Nice to meet you". * ''Gel'venorhi! – ''"Welcome!".'' * K'yorud ''(''naceeyrhu)'' – "Thank you (very much) / Thanks". * ''Kolyon – ''"Excuse me". * ''Shel'mudzo, aksh... ''/ ''Darumdzo, aksh... ''/ Penchudzo, aksh... – "I think that / I guess that (exactly now)". * ''Aru! – "Bye!". * Arukatoru! – "Goodbye!". * Einvunraan! – "See you later!". * Shaalukatoru! – "Good night!". * Shikatoru! – "Good morning!". * Katoru bagole! – "Good afternoon!". * Neki sarhamdzota – "I do not understand you (exactly now; mostly about speech)". * Noi s''in'chiikan''' – "Believe me". * Sin'chiika noi taseigo – "I cannot believe that". * Mikarun'! / Noi mikarun'! – "Help me! / I need help!". * Gel'vez – "Please". * Doy tashotu – "You are welcome". * Ni-sanm'yoshel! / Grossis! – "Amazing! / Cool! / Super! / Great!". * Ni-vokhla – "You are right". * Ni-viidulikh – "I understand / I see". * Ni-fokhlovete / In-do fokhlovechudzo – "It is interesting / I am interested in it". * Ni-chumshiga – "It is obligatory". * Ni-tachineshi – "I feel sick / I feel bad". * Ni-chyenaki (aksh)... / Chyenaki-do norha... ''– "To be honest...". * (''Indum, arhkye) ni-koldur – "Something is wrong (with it, here)". * Tan rokkuon – "It is not a problem / No problems". * Amshemurdzo neki – "I love you". * Shrok-ta ''/ ''Dzokkal'-ta ''– "Not now / Later". * ''Tashigo inde norha! ''/ ''Ni-mokhvagel'-ta! – "It cannot be! / It is impossible!". * Undratodzo – "I am busy / I am working now / I am at work". * Tayo bonu – "I have no money". * (Inum) tayo drumlingu – "No idea (about it)". * (Incen)'' tayo lingru – "I have no time (for this)". * Shuimengel'dzo! – ''"You made me mad! / I am angry now!". * ''Veidzo a-naak / Naagel'dzo – "I am hungry". * Ni-narhun'! – "Do it!". * Sakuuman' cakheyrhe – "Do not give up (literally: "Keep the soul")". * Gingilladzo, aksh – "I am sure that...". * Na'adzo (nekidum) – "I agree (with you)". * ''Enokadzeva lingya chin / Enokadzeva lingchin' – "It has already changed / It is already different / It is not what you think". * Roiva ''(or any other pronoun) shigo – "I had to". * ''Toidzo nia-narhu / Noi shigo ni-narhu – "I have to do it / I must do it". * Kiflized mikaru seigo? – "How can I help?". * Naflize-do gurhu ''– "In anyways". * ''Slikadzo, mikayarhu – "I am glad to help / You are welcome (another variant)". * Adu gel'vezok shangrotte! – "Good luck to you!". * Nin gel'vedya venarhu! / Gel'vedyá! – "Good job! / Well done!". * Shokimse-do gurhu – "As usually". * Aaco ni-chorron-yol' ''– "Tomorrow it will be better / Tomorrow is a new day (literally: "It is very bad yesterday")". * ''In mekhlumdze /'' -dzel''' (aksh)... – "It means (that)". * En voshug-yon frozug ''(literally: "A book is my friend") – "I love / like reading (books)". * ''En tashot mokhvagel'-ta – "Nothing is impossible". * Bovashgel'yokka – "It is very easy". * Veidzo adu a-shungul'yoza – "I want to give you an advice". * Ishniroodzel' – "it is excess / It is not needed now". * Vegal'ceroki nrou ''/ Nogal'cerodzo'' – "I am lost / I got lost". * Mazivel' nrou / Mazilooge toidzo / Maziloodzo – "I am ill / sick". * Edze gel'vedya nekidum – "You are doing it really well". * Shlidzuumi tashigo – "No needs to be sad (lit.: No needs to cry)". * Notunarhun'! / Ni-tunarhun'! – "Stop it!". * Kun'yodza nokhlu – "I am glad for you". * Samkheshao gurhu shlizg – "Better than anything (lit.: "Better than any water")". * Shigo ni-sagami ''/ ''Ni-sagamin' – "Forget that". * Shigo ni-sagamita ''/ ''Ni-sagamin'ta – "Do not forget it". * Drottava – "In situ". * Lyeś (routukh) – "Follow me". * Kao (arhkye) emokhvadzolg du? – "What has happened (here)?". * Kao (arhkye) mokhvadzel'? – "What is going on (here)? / What is happening (here)?". * Sin'chiikan' berhezum – "Believe in yourself". * Voorvatu lingra-do – "Nowadays / At the present time". * Sitka lingra-do – "In the nearest future". * Lingrave – "In (the right) time". * Nin vayrokkun lingru – "It is about time". * Lingre dzou murhikhe – "When it is boring / When you are bored". * Chosankul dung – "Same here / This is the same (literally: "Same stone")". * Akba-yon! – "Oh my God!". * Pazudza! / Ki pazudza?! – "Damn it! / What the hell?!". The Crootch numbers * 1''' – satu (satuma – "the first"); * '''2 – bau (baum); * 3''' – iru (iruma); * '''4 – lau (laum); * 5''' – sheo ''(''sheoma); * '''6 – bosh (boshma); * 7''' – aspi (aspim); * '''8 – zorcu (zorcum); * 9''' – bercu (bercum); * '''10 – jell (jelluma); * 11 – jellsatu (jellsatuma); * 20 – bau-jell (bau-jelluma); * 21 – bau-jellsatu (bau-jellsatuma); * 100 – ekhun (ekhuma); * 101 – ekhunsatu (ekhunsatuma); * 200 – baekhun (ekhunbaum); * 1000 – mizha (mizhma); * 2000 – baumizha (baumizhma); * 124111 – ekhunbau-jellmialauekhun-jellsatu (ekhunbau-jellmizhalauekhun-jellsatuma); * 0''' – uchu (uchuma). Grammar Plural Plural is made by means of tne endings '''-''ch'' (if the word ends with a vowel) and '-''ach' (if the word ends with a consonant); if the word ends with ''kh, then plural is made by means of the ending '-''sh. To express plural with different noun cases, the ending ''-a'' is often used as well. The cases and declension The Crootch grammatic cases with examples are present below. * Rumig – "(a / the) friend"; rumig'ach'' – "(the) friend's'"; velkha – "(a / the) person"; velkha'sh'' – "(the) person'''s, people". * Nevudzo rumig'E'' – "I see a / the friend (now)"; Nevudzo rumig'chE'' – "I see the friend's' (now)"; Nevudzo velkh'E'' – "I see a person (now)"; Nevudzo velkha'shE'' – "I see the person's' (now)" (what? whom?). * Ak rumig'U'' – "the house '''of a / the friend"; Ak rumig'chU'' – "the house '''of the friend's'"; Ak velkh'U'' – "the house '''of the person"; Ak velkha'shU'' – "the house '''of the person's'"; Śyorgel'yok shalyok'KU'' – "The pleasure '''of the dream" (of what? of whom?). * Toivas rumig'AD'' – "to give '''to a / the friend"; Toivas rumig'achAD'' – "to give '''to the the friend's'"; Toivas velkha'D'' – "to give '''to the person"; Toivas velkha'shAD'' – "to give '''to the person's'" (to what? to whom?). * Teirhu voshug-'''DO', nay gel'ved, norhayo'' – "You will be a good friend (rumig and voshug have the same meaning)"; Mekhlate-'''O' bagol norhayo'' – "The day will be warm"; Dorhuyo gel'ved rumig-'''DOch' – "We will be good friend's'" ('to be / to become what?' '''to be / to become whom?'). * Fugoshedzo nuoriguk-'''DO' – "I am drawing '''with' a pencil"; Fugoshedzo nuoriguk-'''DOch' – "I am drawing '''with' the pencil's'" (by what?). * Darumdzal' deirhu ashka-'''DO' – "You (plural) have been thinking '''for' a week"; mekhlamur-'''DO' – "'in''' (during) summer" (while / during what?). * Chinook'A'' (Nominative: Chinooko) – "'''In a / the forest"; chinook'chA'' – "'''in (the) forest's'"; ak'A'' (Nominative:'' ak'') – "'''in a / the house"; ak'chA'' – "'''in the hous'es'"; galazdoyok'KA'' (Nominative: galazdoyok) – "'''in the darkness"; cakheyrhu'A'' (Nominative: cakheyrhu) – "'''in the soul" (in what? in whom? inside what? inside whom?). * Rumig'DUM'' – "'''with a / the friend"; rumig'aDUM'' – "'''with the friend's'"; velkha'DUM'' – "'''with a person"; velkha'DUMa'' – "'''with the person's'"; falgud'DUM'' (Nominative: falguud) – "'''with a cave" (with whom? with what?). * Nodaredzo voshug'TKHA'' – "I am moving '''to the friend"; Nodaredzo voshug'aTKHA'' – "I am moving '''to the friend's'"; Nodaredzo falguu'TKHAsh'' (Nominative: falguud) – "I am moving '''to the cave's'"; Shibo feykro'TKHAsh'' – "Ready '''for adventure's'"; Mazhivedza nechi dzorra'TKHA'' – "You are leading us '''to a trouble" (to move to whom? / what? to lead to what? / whom? to be ready for what? towards what? / whom?). * Rumig'TAS'' – "'''without a / the friend"; rumig'aTAS'' – '''without the friend's'; velkha'TAS'' – "'''without the person"; velkha'TASa'' – "'''without the person's'" (without what? without whom?). * Mara'NUK'' (Nominative: marang) – "'''on the tree"; mara'NUKa – "on the tree's'" (on what? on whom?). * Rumig'CEN – "for a / the friend"; rumig'aCEN'' – "'''for the friend's'"; velkha'CEN'' – "'''for a person"; velkha'CENa'' – "'''for the person's'" (for what? for whom?). * Rumig'UM'' – "'''about a / the friend"; rumig'chUM'' – "'''about the friend's'"; velkh'UM'' – "'''about a person"; velkha'shUM'' – "'''about the person's'" (about what? about whom?). * Rumig-'''DON' – "'as''' a friend"; rumiga-'''DON' – "'as''' friends"; velkha-'''DON' – "'as''' a person"; velkha-'''DONa' – "'as''' person's'" (as what? as who?). * Rumig'VE'' kelshuma – "to stand '''by (near) a / the friend"; rumig'VEch'' kelshuma – "to stand '''by (near) the friend's'" (to be located by what? to be located by whom?). * Rumig-'''DAN' – "'like''' a / the friend"; rumig'a-DAN'' – "'''like the friends"; velkha'-DAN'' – "'''like the person"; velkha'sh-DAN'' – "'''like the person's'" (like what? like who?). * Krotoam'KO'' – "'''from Crootchistan"; falgud'UKO'' (Nominative: falguud) – "'''from a cave"; rumig'O'' – "'''out of the friend"; rumig'Och'' – "'''out of the friend's'" (from where? out of what? out of whom?). * Rumig'TUKH'' – "'''behind a / the friend"; rumig'aTUKH'' – "'''behind the friend's'"; velkha'TUKH'' – "'''behing the person"; velkha'TUKHa'' – "'''behind the person's'" (behind what? behind whom?). * Rumig'TUZ'' – "'''through the friend"; rumig'aTUZ'' – "'''through the friend's'"; ashka'TUZ'' – "'''in a week"; velkha'TUZ'' – "'''through a person"; velkha'TUZa'' – "'''through the person's'" (through what? through whom? in what? (about time)). All the endings of these cases are usually used with nouns only but there are exceptions. The ending of instrumentalis (''-do'') is often used with adjectives when there is no a noun in the sentence: Koulushi'-do''' roiva'' – "I have become tall", meaning "I have become a tall man". The ending of prolative (''-cen'') is often used with the verbs to make the "in order to" construction: Toidza a-fekhla sarhami'cen – "In order to understand you must see". The ending of dative (''-d'') is rarely used with the participles when there is no a noun in the sentence: Sitka narhgu'd – "Close to the doing (people)". Although the ending of instrumentalis (''-do'') is usually used when we say, for example, "I will be alone (Satugel''-do''' rouyo'')", "I was alone (Satugel''-do''' naiś'')" or "In the morning (shigill'-do'')", there are cases when the ending is not used: * as an exception, when there is the word barto ("last (morning, evening, year)") in the sentence: ''Shlidzokhe '''barto shigill'' – "I was crying last morning"; * as an exception, with inka ("it was"): Inka''' aaco domasii'' – "It was strong yesterday"; * in some complicated constructions, for example, Satugel' rouyokshatosh – "Because I will be alone". The endings of inessiv (''-a'','' -va'') can be added to several verbs and to mean "while doing something", for example, Noi ni-kizhuumi a-gal'ceroki arhkadechi'a''' vunnuroke – "It is easy for me to lose attention '''while learning'". The ending of abessiv (''-tas'') can be added to verbs, too, and to mean "without doing something", for example, Ni-khlizhuumi biarhoku shanmekhla'tas – "It is always boring without playing". Declension of the pronouns'' * 'Rou' – ''nokhlu – nokhlu – noi – nokhlu-do – nokhla ("in / inside me") – nokhludum ("with me") – nokhlutkha ''("towards me") – ''nokhlutas ("without me") – nokhlunuk ("on me") – nokhlucen ("for me") – nokhlum ("about me") – nokhlu-don ("as me") – nokhluve ("near / by me") – nokhlu-dan ("like me") – nokhluko ("out of me") – routukh ("behind me") – routuz ("through me"); * aga / Miku – neki ''(''neki-nechi –'' "me and you") – ''neki – adu – neki-do – neka / agava ("in / inside you") – nekidum ("with you") – nekitkha ("towards you") – nekitas ("without you") – nenuk ("on you") – nekicen ("for you") – nekum ("about you") – neki-don ("as you") – nekive / agave ("near / by you") – neki-dan ("like you") – neko / ago ("out of you") – nekitukh ("behind you") – nekituz ("through you"); * rui – drui – drui – drua – rui-do – ruiva – ruidum – ruitkha – ruitas – ruinuk – ruicen – drum – rui-don – ruive – rui-dan – ruiko – ruitukh – ruituz; * eiva''' – eiga – eiga – eida – eiva-do – eyava – eidum –'' eitkha – eitas – einuk – eivacen – eivum – eiva-don – eive – eiva-dan – eiko – eitukh – eituz; * '''''in – ni – inu – inde – in-do – inva – indum – intkha – intas – innuk – incen – inum – in-don – inve – in-dan – inko – intukh – intuz; * aika – nechi – nechi – nachi – aika-do / nechi-do – aiva – nechidum – nechitkha – nechitas – nechinuk – nechicen – nechum – nechi-don – nechive – nechi-dan – nechiko – nechitukh – nechituz; * rouku – drouku – drouku – dreki – rouku-do – rouka – roukudum – roukutkha – roukutas – ronuk – roukucen – roukum – rouku-don – roukuve – rouku-dan – rouko – roukutukh – roukutuz; * aiga – nugi – nugi – nuga – nugi-do / aiga-do – aigava – nugidum / aigadum – nugitkha – nugitas – ainuk – nugicen – aigum – aiga-don – aigave – aiga-dan – aigo / nugo – aigatukh – aigatuz. Present Simple and the rest All the Crootch tenses, as opposed to the English ones, must be very precisely used. For example, if you have a thing or if you see something exactly now, you must necessarily use Present Continuous. The verbs conjugate only in the Continuous tenses. In Present Simple the verbs never change. This tense is used to say about things you do always or in general: Fingilla rou nevunga voshuge ''rou nɛvunga voʂugɛ ''– "I see the friend often"; A-mikhlachi murhichi rou ''miɬat͡ʃi rou ''– ''"I like to run / I like running". ''En – "is / are"; this word can stay anywhere in the sentences, except for the ending: # Doorka '''en' echianeshi – "The song '''is' enjoyable"; # En''' doorka echianeshi –'' the meaning of the sentence has not changed at all. Another construction means using '''''nay – "which is / which are / who is / who are": # Doorka, '''nay' gel'ved'' – "A song, which is good"; # Velkha, '''nay' shufuri – "A person, who is nice".'' Interrogative sentences Are mostly made by only changing intonation of speaking to the interrogative form, but sometimes the word zu ('''zun)'' – "whether, if (whether it is)" is used in the beginning or at the end: ''Zun doorka echianeshi?'' – "Is the song enjoyable?"; Balza Miku, '''zu' jarhi fishuak sitka?'' – "Do you know whether there is a shop closely?". Participles Are made by means of the next rules: # if the verb ends with ''-a'','' it is always cut; if after or before cutting ''-a the verb ends with ''-m'', ''-sh'','' -v'', ''-r'','' -rh'' or ''-i'', you add the ending '-igu: varhu'm'' ("to come") – varhum'igu ("coming"), ''gel'veto'sh'' ("to improve") – gel'vetosh'igu ("improving"), ''sarham'i'' ("to understand") – sarham'igu ("understanding"), ''shoi'va'' ("to write") – shoiv'igu ("writing") etc.; # if the verb ends with ''-u, it is always cut as well, and then if after cutting ''-u'' the verb ends with ''-m'', ''-sh'','' -v'', ''-r'','' -rh'' or ''-i'', you add the ending ''-gu: ''na'rhu'' ("to do")'' – narh'''gu ("doing"); ''mika'ru'' ("to help") – mikar'gu ("helping"); # if the verb after or before cutting ''-a and ''-u'' ends with ''-k'' or ''-g'', ''-d'','' -kh, -z'', ''-s, -khl or -n'', you add the ending ''-u: ''shaltu'k'' ("to sleep") – shaltuk'u ("sleeping"), ''baz'da'' ("to locate, to situate") – bazd'u ("locating, situating"), ''varraku'n'' ("to ask") – varrakun'u ("asking"), ''divyenro'kh'' ("to remember") – divyenrokh'u ("remembering"), ''bal'za'' ("to know") – balz'u ("knowing"), ''toiva's'' ("to give") – toivas'u'' ("giving"), dovalza'g'' ("to approve") – dovalzag'u ("approving"), ''shingyo'khla'' ("to live") – shingyokhl'u ("living"); # if the verb ends with ''-t, you add the ending ''-tu:'' bone't'' ("to pay") – bonet'tu ("paying"); # as an exception, if the verb ends with ''-gami, the partciple ending is ''-dzu: ''she'gami'' ("to speak") – shegami'dzu ("speaking"). '''Adverbs' Are made by adding to the adjectives and the participles the ending ''-ya; moreover, if the word ends with a vowel, it is often cut (but this rule is never used if the word ends with a consonant): ''ashagel' ("beautiful") – ashagelya '("beautifully"); ''turnrooki ("nice") – turnrook'ya'' ("nicely"); veel'i'' ("funny, amusing") – veelya' ("amusingly") etc. Exceptions: ''dayogon ("exact") – '''dagongo' ("exactly"); ''arvoshku ("entire") – arvotuko ("entirely"); domasii ("strong") – domasko ("strongly"); cheagoon ("true") – cheango ("truly"); ravidzoki ("serious") – ravituko ("seriously"); mardrook,'' mardreel''' ("constant") – mardrol'go,'' mardreel'go'' ("constantly"); tomishoogel' ("absolute") – tomishootu ("absolutely"); makhel'tochi ("definite") – makhel'teve ("definitely"). Postpositions and prepositions Postpositions The postposition ''-shot ''(''-sho, if the first letter of the next word is ''t or d'')' 'can be added to the end of the adjectives, participles, sometimes verbs and nouns; the postposition' means "completely, absolutely, fully, certainly": ''ulumi'-shot – "'absolutely soft"; itump'-shot – "certainly a fool"; En khluarhi vekhlaucorhi'-shot'' – "The task is '''completely done". The pospositions -''yol' (sometimes -'yoli) and'' -toki mean "very"; '-yol' is used with most of the adjectives: turnrooki'-yol''' – ''"'very nice"; shoyrukshi'-yol''' – ''"'very horrible".'' The postposition ''-toki with the same meaning is used if the adjective ends with ''-l', l ''or'' ll;''' it is also used when the previous letter in the adjective is one of them: tumunze'l'-toki – ''"'very''' scary"; otumaa'll-toki'' – ''"'very important"; morshe'l-toki'' – "'''very dangerous"; śiuge'lla-toki'' –'' "'very wise". This postposition is also used with all the adverbs: gel'vedya'-toki'' ''– ''"very well / so well"; ''oikhiya-toki'' – "very clearly / so clearly"; ''maakhgel'ya-toki'' ''– ''"very sorrowfully". The most common postposition ''-ta ('''''ta) is used with any part of speech and means negation: m'yok'-ta'' – ''"'not a cat"; katoru'-ta'' – ''"'not kind"; sagami'ta'' – ''"'not to forget". The word aksh ("that") can be converted into a postposition, too: # Eshekasum roiva, ni-torumekhla'sh'' rojva ni-torumɛɬaʂ ''– ''"I explained '''that it is beneficial"; # Darumdzo, fingoniel' naga'sh'' fingoniɛl nagaʂ ''– ''"I think '''that you are'' intelligent"; # ''Sarhamdzo, ni-chorro'nksh'' ni-t͡ʃor:onkʂ – "I understand that it is bad"; # Taruni baldze, nin makhgel'yo'ksh'' baɫdzɛ nin maxgeljokʂ – "Nobody understands that it is a sorrow". The possesive pronouns in Crootch are postpositions as well: * afaik'-yon'' – ''"'my room"; * afaik'-yan'' – ''"'your room"; * afaik'-yen'' – ''"'his/'her'/'its' room"; * afaik'-yonu'' – ''"'our room"; * afaik'-yon''' – ''"'their room"; * afaik'-yan''' – ''"'your (plural) room". Some constructions with postpositions are very complicated, but they are always used only by native speakers, and the people who learn the language easily can be understood without them: Baldzo, ni-chorron-yoliksh oodri-yol'kshatosh = Baldzo, aksh ni-chorron-yoli akshatosh oodri-yol' – "I know that it is very bad because it is very cruel"; ...tazuagel'chudzayokshatosh... = ...chogiliizhen ''/ cheango'' /'' makhel'teve gel'chudzayo akshatosh''... – "(It can happen) surely because you will be performing". Prepositions The prepositions ina-'', -na'' and nina-'' (''kina-'' for the past tense) are used with nouns only, while ''no-'' is used only with verbs. 'Ina-''' has the meaning of "this" and 'these"; na-'' has the meaning of "that (noun)" and "those"; ''nina-'' has the meaning of "this (noun) is, these (nouns) are": ''ina-'runa – ''"'this''' man"; ina-'''runach –'' "'these men"; ''nina-runa fingoniel''' – ''"'this man is''' intelligent"; ''nina-runach fingoniel''' – ''"'these men are''' intelligent". ''No-'' is used to make the "self" verbs: Veidzo a-shlizuuga ("I want to wash") – A-'''no'shlizuuga veidzo'' ("I want to wash myself"). 'Degree of comparison ' Degree of comparision always depends on the adjective's ending: ashage'l' ("beautiful") – ashagel'la ("more beautiful") – ashagel''khe ("the most beautiful") or ashagelzok; lisarhu'k'' ("wet") – lisarhuk'a''' ("more wet") – ''orhi'lisarhuk ("the most wet"); mautor'u ("fast") – mautoru'a'' ("faster") – mautoru'zok'' ("the fastest"); otumaa'll'' ("important") – otumaall'a'' ("more important") – orhi'otumaall / otumaal'zok ("the most important"); ulum'i'' ("soft") – ulumi'a'' ("softer") – orhi'ulumi ''("the softest"); ''shukumaa'n ("strange") – shukumaan'a'' ("more strange") – shukumaan'zok'' ("the most strange"); viiduli'kh'' ("clear") – viidulikh'e'' ("more clear") – viidulikh'a'' ("the most clear"); fokhlovet'e'' ("interesting") – fokhlovete'a'' ("more interesting") – fokhlovete'zok'' ("the most interesting"); kiisk'o'' ("young") – kiisko'a'' ("younger") – orhi'kiisko ("the youngest"). Exceptions: '''''gel'ved ("good") – samkhet ("better") – gel'vezok ("the best"); domasii ("strong") – domassa ("stronger") – domazok ("the strongest"). To say that you, for example, like something the most, you always use zok: Murhichi rou khleyne '''zok' – "I like autumn '''the most'". The pronouns in Present Simple * nrou''' nrou – "I am"; * '''naga naga – "you are (not politely)", Enmiku – "you are (politely)"; * nrui nruj – "he is"; * neiva nɛjva – "she is"; * nin nin – "it is", the word na''' means "This one is", the word '''tan means "it is not", ninnu nin:u – "these are"; * naika najka – "we are"; * naiga najga – "you are (plural)"; * nrouku nrouku – "they are". Future Simple This tense is used when an action is meant to be in the future, but not a process. The Crootch ending for the Future tenses is always ''-yo.''' However, It can be added to any word in a sentence, not only to verbs. The same as in Present Simple, in Future Simple the verbs never change: # Daoshook inaflized rou'yo''' coiva azantoga'' inaflizɛd roujo t͡sojva azantoga – "Maybe I will think this way in the future (but now I never think this way)", where rou means "I"; # Noikushi bezukul'yo aika cheango ''bɛzukuɫjo ajka t͡ʃɛango – "We '''will surely meet each other again (not once in the future)", where nazukul means "again". Present Continuous The Continuous tenses in Crootch are always used when the action is meant to be a process. Verbs conjugate in these tenses with the next endings: * rou ("I") – '''-''dzo; * aga and Miku ("you" – not politely and politely) – '-''dza; * rui ''/ ''eiva ''/ ''in ("he / she / it") – '''-''dze ''/ '-''dzel' (usually if the verb already has l'', ''ll or ''l)''; * ''aika ("we") – '-''dzu; * aiga ("you" in plural) – '''-''dzal; * ''rouku ''/ innu'' ("they, it (plural)") – '''-''dzol'. Making the Continuous form out of a verb can be a problem for those, who do not speak the language: it is not always clear how to make this, for example: # shegami ("to speak") – shegam'dzo''; # shekasum ("to explain, to say") – sheka'dzo; # ''shenarhu ("to admit") – shenarhu'dzo'' etc. Pronouns in the Continuous tenses are almost always not used because the verbs have enough information. As opposed to English, the verbs of feelings, such as "to see", "to hear", "to love", can stay in Crootch in the Continuous tenses, but some Crootch verbs cannot stay in these tenses nevertheless: shamdzok ("to decide"), dzolg ("to open"), dzoshum ("to close"), toivatuka ("to trust") etc. In the Crootch Continuous tenses some adjectives and adverbs can play the role of verbs, for example, # Shufur'dze bagol'' – "The day is nice (shufuri – "nice")"; # Ashageldza' – "You are beautiful now (''ashagel' – "beautiful")"; # Du'un'dze''' rui'' – "He is behaving stupidly (du'ungu – "silly, stupid")"; # Arhkye'dzel'' m'yok – "The cat is here now" etc. Past Continuous This tense is made by means of the same endings as Present Continuous, but additionally by means of the ending ''-khe: # ''Shli'dzokhe –''' "I was crying"; # ''Narhu'dzakhe''' –'' "You were doing" etc. This tense can be also made by using the pronouns in the "past" for like, for example, narhu'dzo naiś'' –'' "I was doing" (check out the "Past Simple" section). Future Continuous This tense is made by means of the same endings as Present Continuous, but additionally by means of the ending '-''yo' (and again, it does not matter to wich word in the sentence you add this ending): # ''Shli'dzayo'' – "You will be crying"; # Makhel'teve ni-narhu'dzo kishin'yaki'''yo'' – "I will be doing it these days for sure" etc. Present Perfect This tense is always used when it means that the action has been finished. The tense is made by adding e-'' to the beginning of a verb. If a verb starts with ''i-'', you cut it and add ''e-'' instead: narhu ("to do") – ''e'narhu; ikushi ("to meet") – e'''kushi. If the tense is used in a sentence without a pronoun, you must add ''du (singular) and duk (plural) to the end of the sentence: # L'youk e'''varhum '''du ɛvaʁum du – "The boy has come / The boy came"; # Aakhlizhe velkhash '''e'naak duk'' vɛɫxaʂ ɛna:k duk – "The people ate / have eaten the food". If the verb in the sentence ends with ''-da'', then du and duk can stay in the beginning: Duk''' velkhamura viadzuke ashagel' ekoshe'''da vɛɫxamura viadzuke aʂagel ɛkoʂɛda – "The people have created a beautiful thing". If there are the pronouns in a sentence, you need to convert them to the "perfect" form: * rou → roiva''' rojva; * ''aga/''Miku'' → ''teirhu tɛjʁu; * ''rui → ''keirhu kɛjʁu; * ''eiva → ''eiśi ɛjɕɕi; * ''in → '''''chin' t͡ʃiɲ; * aika → dorhu''' doʁu; * ''aiga → ''deirhu dɛjʁu; * ''rouku → '''''chigo t͡ʃigo. Examples:'' '' # E'yeśi '''dorhu' ake'' doʁu akɛ'' – "We have left the house/We left the house"; # ''Kishiin' '''e'tuvumgekhla-ni '''eiśi ɛtuvumgɛɬa-ni ɛjɕɕi – "She has finished today"; # E'sarhami '''keirhu' tuvumgel'ya kɛjʁu tuvumgɛlja – "He has understood finally / He understood finally" etc. By adding the endings '''-en and ''-nen ''to the pronouns in the perfect form you can express "already": # Ekhvoshida roiva'nen'' rojvanɛn – "I have '''already joined"; # Enevunga eiśi'en'' ɛjɕɕiɛn ''– ''"She has '''already seen"; # Enarhu teirhu'en''' chukuttu'' tejʁuen t͡ʃukut:u – ''"You have done enough '''already'".'' That can be also applied to the sentences without pronouns: # ''L'youk evarhum du'en'' ''– ''"The boy has '''already come"; # Velkhamura erhagekhli dokhlu'en'' ''– ''"The people have '''already forgiven me". Future Perfect "Far" The tense is used when it is meant that an action will happen in the future, but not certainly. As opposed to Present Perfect, in this tense you do not add e-'' to the beginning of a verb. Like in most of the Crootch future tenses, you add ''-yo to any word in the sentence: # Chinooke '''dorhu' lyeachug'yo 'doʁu ljeat͡ʃugjo – "We will have found the forest (not certaninly)"; # ''Shekasum '''eiśiyo' kara ni-khlaucorhi shigo'' ɛjɕɕijo krok ni-naʁu ʂigo – "She will have explained how we must do it correctly (but maybe she will have not)"; # Myekhotar'yo tumukhla goondzu du tumuɬa go:ndzu du – "The bird will have died soon (but maybe it will live)". One verb is never used in the perfect tenses – ek ("to go"). Future Perfect "Close" The tense is used when it is meant that an action will certainly happen in the nearest future. As opposed to the "Far" Future Perfect, you add the ''-ne ''instead of ''-yo''. If a verb ends with ''-a'', ''-u'' or ''-i'', these letters are often cut. If there are no any pronouns in a sentence, ''du ''and '''''duk, as opposed to the "Far" future Perfect, are not needed: # Roiva''' ikush'ne' rumige'' ikuʂnɛ rumigɛ – "I am going to meet a friend / I will have met a friend (very soon); # Chugekhla'ne''' dorhu 'ina-mede doʁu ina-mɛdɛ – "We are going to climb this mountain / We will have climbed this mountain (very soon)"; # Ikachi'ne l'youk tonokhle ljouk tonoɬɛ – "The boy will have learnt the lesson (very soon)". Present Perfect Continuous This tense is made by the same endings as the other continuous tenses, but to make this tense you, to addition to the endings of the Continuous tenses, need to convert the pronouns to the "perfect" form: # ''Shegam'dzu''' dorhu 3 (iru) lin'yok-doch doʁu iru liɲjok-dot͡ʃ – "We have been talking for 3 hours"; # ''Lyeayo'dzo''' voshuge roiva ''voʂugɛ rojva'' – "I have been looking for a friend"; # ''Darum'dzol'' '''chigo' ashka-do'' t͡ʃigo aʂka-do – "They have been thinking for a week". If there are no the pronouns in a sentence, you add ''du ''(singular) and duk (plural) to the end of the sentence: # Arbagol-do nevinro'dze''' l'youk du ''nɛvinrodze ljouk du – "The boy has been reading for the whole day"; # Nekhlkach arbagol-do mikhla'dzol' duk ''arbagoɫ-do miɬadzol duk – "The girls have been running for the whole day". Past Simple This tense is used when you say about things, which you used to did in the past in general. The same as in Present Simple and Future Simple, in Past Simple the verbs never change; instead of it, you need to convert the pronouns into the "past" form or add ''du (duk): * rou → naiś najɕɕ ("I did, I was"); * ''Miku, aga → ''cu t͡su ("you did, you were"); * ''rui → ''yechi jet͡ʃi ("he did, he was"); * ''eiva → ''aiśi ajɕɕi ("she did, she was"); * in → inka inka ("it was"), ine inɛ ("it did"), inku ("these were"); * aika → dorhua doʁua ("we did, we were"); * aiga → aicu ajt͡su ("you (plural) did, you were"); * rouku → cayemi t͡sajemi ("they did, they were"). Examples: # Shel'mudzo, arhkye '''yechi' ina-bagol-do'' aʁkje jet͡ʃi ina-bagoɫ-do – "I think he was here this day"; # Inka''' shoyrukshi-yol''' ʂojrukʂi-yol – "It was very terrible"; # Munchul'go '''Ine' shelyoke samhke toiva'' inɛ ʂɛɫjokɛ samxɛ tojva – "In the past it had a better condition"; # ''A-fugosheda murhichi '''dorhua,'' dzou muk-doch norhka'' muʁit͡ʃi doʁua dzou muk-dot͡ʃ noʁka – "We liked to draw when we were children"; # Shu'ul yozhi naak '''du' joʐi na:k du – "The dog used to eat a lot". Passive Voice Passive Voice exists in the language only in two forms: present and future. It is made by using "to be" or the pronouns in the "perfect" form (but it is not necessary and the pronouns can stay in the "present" form) together with the prepositions 've-''' and yo-'': # ''N'in '''ve'narhu vɛnaʁu – "It was / is / has been made"; # 'En' ve'sagami ''doorka ''vɛsagami do:rka – "The song was / is / has been forgotten"; # ''Ve'tumunza '''n'rou domasko'' nrou domasko – "I was / am / have been strongly scared". The preposition '-yo is used when a verb already has '-''v-': # ''Eiśi naceeyrhu falguuda y''o'ra'v'''esha ''nat͡sɛ:jʁu faɫgu:da joravɛʂa – "She was / is / has been born in a big cave"; # ''Yov'ungi azantogayo '''naga' chogiliizhen azantogajo naga t͡ʃogili:ʐɛn – "You will be / will have been noticed in the future for sure"; The endings '''-en'' and ''-nen'' added to the verbs can express "already": # En rokkuon vekhlyeachuga'nen'' rok:uon vɛɬjeat͡ʃuganɛn – "The problem was / is already solved"; # Nin venarhu'en'' – "It has been already done". Crootch names Crootch names always have particular meanings and come mainly from the Crootch words. Below are some of the examples (the acuts mean stressing): Eníísi ɛni:si (male) –'' "living, existing (from ''enna – ''"real, really existing, living", therefore the name can also be interpreted as "a true man")"; ''Daré''si darɛsi (male, shortened: ''Darém ''darɛm) ''– ''"thinking, thoughtful (from ''daruma –'' "to think", therefore the name can be also interpreted as "a philosopher")"; ''Tomási tomasi (male, shortened: Tómi ''tomi) ''– ''"a strong one (from ''domasii – "''strong")"; ''Eridómell ''ɛridomel (male, shortened: ''Erdómi ɛerdomi) –'' "bear-like (from ''eri or eridor –'' "a bear")"; ''Túkkoyen ''tuk:ojen ''(male, shortened: ''Túkko ''tuk:o) – "a happy one (from tukutoru – ''"happy", therefore the name can be also interpreted as "the one from brings happiness")"; ''Drélshik drɛɫʂik (male, shortened: Dréégo ''drɛ:go) – "a formidable one (from ''dreshigel' ''– "formidable, impressive")"; ''Dóóyorven do:jorven (male, shortened: Dórvin ''dorvin) – "the one who plays music; the one who sings (from ''door – "music")"; Rokkunázo rok:unazo (male, shortened: Roá''ku roaku) ''– ''can be interpreted as "the strong, the dangerous one" because ''rokku means "a danger"; Kellék kɛlɛk (male, shortened: K''é''lla kɛla) – "a kind-hearted one (from kelloshi – "kind-hearted")"; Khazarúl xazaruɫ (male, shortened: ''Khazrúl ''xazruɫ) – "a full of enegy one (from ''khazarel – "nimble, full of energy"); Sendarúl sɛndaruɫ (male, shortened: Séndi ''sɛndi, Serúl sɛruɫ) – "a sturdy one (from ''sendoor – "strength")"; Makiárvo makiarvo (male) / Makiárvi makiarvi (female) – "pure like a kid (from muk – "a kid" and arvoshku – "entire")"; Shavák ''ʂavak (female, shortened: ''Shávi ''ʂavak) ''– "''a careful mother (from ''shavigel' –'' "careful")"; ''Tarimé tarimɛ (female, shortened: Tára ''tara) ''– ''"bird-like (from ''myekhotar – ''"a bird", therefore the name can be also interpretated as "an agile one")"; ''Eguési ɛguɛsi (female, shortened: Éigua ''ɛjgua) ''– ''"sunny (from ''Eguski ''– "the Sun")"; ''Alumé ''alumɛ (female, shortened: ''Alú ''alu) ''– ''"wolf-like (from ''Alushima – "she-wolf"); Nuorimé ''nuorimɛ (shortened: ''Núúri ''nu:ri) ''– ''"colourful (from ''Nuori – ''"paint")"; ''Shlizumé ʂlizumɛ – has roots from the Crootch word shlizg, meaning "water"; possibly, "the one who gives life" because water in the Crootch culture is connected with life. Crootch dubs Most media is dubbed into Crootch, subtitling is usually only used for the hearing impaired. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (''Micuyoki feykroch Vinni-Pukhdum'') * Winnie the Pooh → Vinni-Pukh * Aired in the 90's on the Crootchistani television channel CGT 1, currently rerun as of 2018 on Murut TV * The opening song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWpMU3m2q2A Darkwing Duck (Galkhotar) * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck → Nisskia Hotar/''Galkhotar'' * The opening song (version 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQlVjqXBkiY Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (GumiEridochi) The opening song (not full): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr8COb7aB0M The full version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpAUg03Ldxs&feature=youtu.be DuckTales (1987) (Nalltoimukkach) The opening song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDorx9f158s Phineas and Ferb (''Finisi yek Ferhb'') The songs: the opening song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANeqhfVeyc4 "Come Home, Perry" – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQOyQ1C6TTw "When We Didn't Get Along" – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AT8RV3rI-o "Queen of Mars" – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_DTFixNLqc The Moomins (Muminach) The opening song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ag-vvsEFdsA Adventure Time (Lingra Feykrochu) The opening song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsETFD9kv3U Garfield and Friends (Garfield rumigadum) The opening song (#2) – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=024VukSD40w Maya the Honey Bee (Maya Savva) The opening song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpV0S6ggWw8 Category:Languages Category:Fictional languages Category:Crootchistan Category:Crootch language Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional languages with dubs